terranstarshipcommandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Commander
The Commander (once known as the Lone Wanderer) is the Supreme Commander and leader of the Terran Starship Command. Background Beginnings The Lone Wanderer was born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine at the Jefferson Memorial, where they worked on Project Purity. Catherine died shortly after giving birth, due to cardiac arrest of unknown origin. James suspended the project and traveled to Vault 101 via Megaton (with the help of Star Paladin Cross ). Vault 101 needed a medical professional, and James was admitted to fill that role. Inside the Vault, the Lone Wanderer's origin was kept a secret in order to shelter the child from the outside world, and to keep up the pretense of Vault-Tec Industries ' social experiment. Escape The Lone Wanderer lived in Vault 101 without incident for nineteen years, but in 2277, 200 years after the Great War, James disappeared without any explanation. The young Lone Wanderer, with the help of Amata Almodovar, left the safety of what had been his home to look for his father in the ruins of the Capital Wasteland. Mothership Zeta: Abduction and escape At some point in time, The Lone Wanderer received an unintelligible radio transmission which lead to a crashed alien recon craft. On approaching the wreckage, The Lone Wanderer was captured and beamed up into Mothership Zeta. After being abducted, the Lone Wanderer was subjected to an alien medical experiment, and passed out during it. The Lone Wanderer awoke in a holding cell with another abductee named Somah. She explained that all of their equipment had been taken, and that unless they escape, the aliens would do some horrible thing to the both of them. She came up with a plan of escape - staging a fistfight so that the alien guards would intervene, giving the pair an opportunity to turn on them and steal their weapontry. Despite the alien jailers possessing advanced shock batons , the pair were successful in overpowering their captors. As they wandered the holding area trying to figure out what to do next, they smet Sally, a little girl who was abducted soon after the Great War. She asked them to help her escape by destroying the reactor in the room. After the Lone Wanderer freed her, she said that she knew a lot about the ship, and offered to use it to help the escaped prisoners make their way through the ship's Steamworks and into the Enginneering Core in hopes of catching a teleporter up to the Bridge. Unfortunately, the Aliens in charge had already learned about their escape and had shut the teleporter off, hoping to contain the escaped prisoners in the lower part of the ship. Sally lead the Lone Wanderer to a room with several cryo-tubes, to acquire a spacesuit from one of the frozen abductees, an astronaut. The tubes also contained three other surivors: a combat medic named Elliott Tercorien who, along with his squad, was abucted from the battlefields of Anchorage , Alaska ; a rancher named Paulson who was abducted along with his family in and during the "Wild West" of America, and Toshiro Kago, an incomprehensible samurai aducted from feudal Japan. Unfortunately the astronaut did not survive, but his suit was still in usable condition. The suit was needed for a spacewalk outside the ship to access a teleporter. But the route passed through an area so heavily-guarded, the Lone Wanderer would have been killed before he exited the airlock. TO clear out the aliens, the abductees sabotaged the generators in three other areas of the ship, distracting the aliens. Elliott Tercorien offered to help with the Cryo Labs, Somah aided in traversing the Robotics Factory , and Paulson lent his gun (figuratively) to help with the Hangar. Once the generators had been destroyed, the door to the airlock had been unlocked. Wasting no time, The Lone Wanderer donned the spacesuit, and after using the airlock to suck the air out of the corridors (killing some aliens in the process), took a spacewalk on the lower hull of the mothership in order to reach the upper part. This made The Lone Wanderer the first person to walk in space since the Great War. Takeover of Mothership Zeta After re-enabling the teleporter from the Enginering Core to the Observation Deck , the survivors joined the Lone Wanderer on the upper section of the Mothership, where the alien captian tried to coerce them into surrendering via a hologram. To prove his point, the aliens fired the ship's Death Ray as a show of power, hoping to scare the rebelling humans into submission. This however, backfired, as the surviors resolved to shut off the Death Ray and prevent the aliens from blowing up their home planet. The Lone Wanderer had to fight through several portions of the second section. The Weapons Laboratory, Biological Experimentation Lab, and Biological Research areas all stood in The Lone Wanderer's way, but were soon conquered, and the Lone Wanderer was able to enable the teleporter from the Observation Deck. At the conclusion of this journey, all surviving companions again joined the Lone Wanderer by means of the transporter from the Observation Deck. After fighting through the Death Ray Hub to the Death Ray Control Center, the Lone Wanderer destroyed all four generators controlling the death ray (something that would cause Dr Nylus no small amount of grief in the future). With the threat to their world gone, the Lone Wanderer fought through the alien's last remaining stronghold, the living quarters, and finally reached the bridge itself. The ship's captain and a few of his guards made their last stand there, but they were no match for the battle-hardened Lone Wanderer. As the survivors gathered onto the bridge to celebrate their victory, a mysterious holographic transmition from another alien appeared, and before their eyes another Mothership entered orbit around Earth, its own death ray prepared to blast Zeta out of the skies. Space Battle Wasting no time, the Survivors took positions on the bridge, commandeering the ship's controls to do battle with the new vessel. The alien ship opened fire, and the survivors returned it. At the same time, the attacking ship tried to send boarding squads through the teleporters in order to take back Zeta. At one point, the they managed to cut off power to the weapons, but through fast thinking the Lone Wanderer was able to bypass it and resume battle. After an intense few moments, the enemy ship could take no more. With one final blast from Zeta, it was split in two, exploding in a massive fireball as its two halfs drifted off into space. (One half would land on the moon, which Artemis team would explore later on). The abductees celebrated their victory, and found that in the midst of all of the chaos on the bridge, aomeone had pushed a button and dropped a beacon on the surface near the former recon craft Theta crash site. This beacon allowed travel between the mothership and surface for the Lone Wanderer and the other survivors, Somah and Paulson (if they survived) leave the Zeta without a word. However, The Lone Wanderer would not be the only person that would use it to board Zeta... From Wanderer to Commander After the intense space battle, the Lone Wanderer happened to notice a communicator in the bridge and investigated the source of the transmission. He discovered that it was from a company of Enclave defectors, who had been rejected by the Brotherhood of Steel. The Commander offered their leader, Major (now Commodore) William Harkin a chance to "become a god." Time passed, and the new faction, the Terran Starship Command, had become one of the most powerful organizations on Earth. The Wanderer, alone no more, was given the title of Supreme Commander of this new organization. Zeta was renamed The Olympus, and would become the vessel from which the Commander would change humanity forever. External Links * Nukapedia page for the Lone Wanderer : http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Lone_Wanderer Category:Characters Category:TSC Category:TSC council Category:Bethesda Characters